You're All I Need
by ObsessedwithRobertDowneyJr
Summary: Being surrounded by constant abuse from her father was hard for Chelsea Adams. Although she kept it a secret from others, there was one person she couldn't fool, her best friend Peter Parker, even as he struggles with a secret of his own. Peter/OC RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! You miss me? Of course you have! I am SO sorry it's been over a year since I've updated anything, I've just had A LOT going on and MAJOR MAJOR writers block with my stories, but never fear! I am in the process of writing again and will try to update more often as soon as I can, seeing as how school and of course life in general will keep me busy. Thanks all of you from the bottom of my heart for your support for me and my stories, its greatly appreciated it. **

**This is my VERY first attempt at writing a Spider-Man fanfic. I loved 'The Amazing Spider-Man" and just thought Andrew Garfield's portrayal of Peter was amazing! So I hope you like this story. If I missed anything or you have any suggestions on what I could do for future chapters, feel free to inbox me. **** Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, it belongs to amazing genius that is Stan Lee. While Chelsea and the plot are all in my control. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**It was my never ending nightmare, one I couldn't wake up from, even if I tried I still couldn't. It all started on the day my mother was found dead in our home. I was in the front yard with Peter playing 'knights and princesses' him being the knight and me the princess. And out of nowhere his aunt May and uncle Ben take us from the front yard of their house and take us inside. As they took us inside, I saw police and ambulance's across the road, and then saw my mother's body being rolled out on a gurney. **

"_**Mommy!" **_**I remember shouting.**

**I was only six years old at the time. I didn't know anything, I didn't know that mommy was never coming back. And the worst part of it was the police arrested my dad, but didn't have enough evidence to convict him so they let him go. And that's when the drinking and abuse began.**

_**11 Years Later:**_

_**It's been eleven years since my mom's death. Being 17 and without a mother was hard, and having a father that was a drunk and abusing you didn't make it any easier. But I survived the best way I could.**_

_**I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at 7 am. It was the first day of my last year at Midtown High. I got up like I always, did my normal routine to get ready. I stopped, glancing at a picture of my mother holding me when I was about three years old, I sighed, feeling my heart sink. "Wish me luck today mom. I know you'd be proud to see how far I've come" I softly said to myself. Once I was ready, I grabbed up my stuff and headed downstairs.**_

_**I got downstairs, grabbing only a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water for my breakfast. Before I walked out the door, I looked towards the living room, only to see my father drunk and laying passed out on the couch. Rolling my eyes I walked out the door, slamming it behind me as I left.**_

_**Walking down the sidewalk, I-Phone in my hand, music blasting it was peaceful. Being wrapped in my own thoughts, feeling the soft breeze through my long brunette color hair, just simply enjoying the sunny New York day, for once not worrying about a thing. It was a good feeling, no it was a great feeling.**_

_**Then out of nowhere out comes the familiar face that I never get tired of seeing. Riding on his skate board, smiling pride fully as he fulfilled his mission in scaring his best friend to death.**_

"_**Peter Parker! Must you always do that to me?" I ask, chuckling as I pulled out my ear buds and stuck them back into my bag.**_

"_**Of course, it's the highlight of my day, seeing you scare out of your wits." Peter teased.**_

_**Rolling my eyes, I shoved him playfully. "Yeah yeah, make it your number one goal in life to see me as the damsel in distress."**_

_**Peter smiled smugly. "The way I see it, I'm succeeding pretty well in that goal."**_

_**Walking down the sidewalk, soon arriving in front of the school, Peter continued his endless charade of teasing me endlessly.**_

"_**So, you trying out for the school play? I hear they're doing a production of the famous Broadway musical 'Hairspray'." Peter asked curiously, standing next to my locker as I was getting my stuff out for my first class, which sadly he wasn't in.**_

_**Shutting my locker, I look at him, a small smile playing on my lips.**_

"_**I might. It depends on if my best friend will stay for my audition and come see me first row, me being the lead and all."**_

_**Peter chuckled. He knew Chelsea loved singing and acting, it was all she ever dreamed about doing. And of course he was happily going to be supporting her no matter what.**_

"_**I'll be there, front row. And you can count on it."**_

_**Looking at him, I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit.**_

"_**You're truly the best Peter, the best friend a girl like me could ever ask for."**_

_**Peter smiled softly. "I try to be."**_

_**No matter what, I knew I could always count on Peter to be there for me. He had been there every step of the way. He was my best friend, but there always was a small part of me that felt something more for him since our first day of high school, but as always I denied it.**_

_**I didn't want him to know about what my father does to me on a daily basis. If something ever happened to Peter I would never survive it. He meant the world to me and I was making it my duty to protect him, whether he knew about it or not.**_

_**The bell for first period rang and after saying our goodbyes, Peter and I went our separate ways, with him staring after me as I went.**_

_**School was soon over, and I was making my way to the school's auditorium, after receiving a text from Peter that he was on his way. It was a quiet until one of the people I couldn't stand showed up to me, too close for comfort. Flash Thompson.**_

"_**What do you want Flash?" I asked him, rolling my eyes and obviously annoyed.**_

_**Flash chuckles darkly. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you? If you weren't so busy hanging out with that Parker freak, you'd notice."**_

_**I stopped dead in my tracks, turning towards Flash, who was smirking.**_

"_**First of all, it's none of your damn business who I'm hanging around. And second of all, Peter is my best friend, and twice the man you'll ever be. Now if you'll excuse me I've got an audition to get to."**_

_**This made Flash angry. He grabbed my arm tightly, making me look at him eyeball to eyeball.**_

"_**You really should think twice before you think about saying something to me like that. Now you're really gonna pay."**_

_**My heart was pounding, my whole body went numb. All I could see was the images of m father hitting me and slapping me; through my head. This was it.**_

_**Just as Flash raised his fist to hit my face, a voice stopped him. It was Peter.**_

"_**Let her go Flash."**_

_**Turning around, I saw Peter and he was furious. His teeth were clenching, his hands were balled up into fists so tight his knuckles were white, and his eyes were full of rage. I never seen him like this and it scared the living hell out of me.**_

_**Flash laughed a taunting laugh. "Whatever you say Parker."**_

_**And out of nowhere, Flash let me go, making me fall face first on the ground. I could feel my face stinging with pain, I laid there lifeless, not moving. My eyes soon filled up with tears as I felt the side of my face. The only thing that came to my mind was what my father would say once he saw me like this.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Peter asked, helping me up.**_

_**I nodded, trying to hide the tears that he obviously saw. He looked at me and nodded too.**_

"_**I was just coming to tell you that I found out from the front office that the auditions were postponed till tomorrow."**_

_**In spite of what just occurred, all I could do was let out a soft chuckle.**_

"_**Well at least I don't have to go looking like this."**_

_**Peter just smiled and laughed softly. "Come on, I'll walk you home."**_

_**After walking back for what seemed like hours, I finally arrived home, still in a fit of giggles over Peter and his so called skateboard tricks. No matter what the situation was, good or bad, Peter never failed to keep me laughing and a smile on my face.**_

"_**You'll definitely have to teach me sometime." I chuckled again.**_

"_**How about Friday after school. Meet me at the skate park?" He asked, sounding hopeful.**_

_**I wanted to say yes, but the only thing holding me back was my dad. He would be beyond angry if he knew where I was and especially who I was with, seeing as how he hated the Parkers. But just by looking at Peter, I couldn't say no.**_

"_**I'll think about it." I said, a smile playing on my lips, as I began walking on my front porch.**_

"_**Okay then, I'll see ya later." He said, walking towards his house.**_

_**All I did was smile to myself, then it soon faded as I walked inside, only scared of what I would endure once I got inside.**_

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please let me know by hitting that little magical button below **** REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update you guys had MAJOR writer's block and of course my personal life and school has been keeping me busy. But never fear, here's chapter 2 for all you lovely and loyal readers. Thank you guys so much from the bottom of my heart for the positive reviews, I really appreciate it greatly to know you guys love this story just as much as I love writing it. Updates will be slow once again. Starting today I'm going to be starting my first job and it's going to take up most of my time, but I will update when I get free time. Thank you all for understanding. And without further ado, here is chapter 2 of 'You're all I Need', which is the longest chapter I've written so far. **** Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man **

**Happy reading!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Spideyman29. This chapter is for you girl!**

**The song for this chapter is 'I'm Ok' By: Christina Aguilera**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**A couple days had passed, and to Chelsea's surprise they went smoothly. Today was the day of the audition for the school play. After receiving a text from Peter, she grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs.**_

_**Getting downstairs and into the kitchen, Chelsea grabbed a bottle of her favorite flavored vitamin water. Just as she closed the door of the fridge, she turned around and was face to face with her father, who was standing only 3 inches in front of her, his alcoholic breath breathing hard in her face.**_

_**Fear overflowed her, her heart stopped. She did a soft gulp, silently praying that he wouldn't do or say anything to her, but by judging by the look on his face, that wasn't going to be the case.**_

"_**Where do you think you're going young lady?" Her father, Jim Adams asked in a tone that scared her enough to make the hair on her arms stand up.**_

"_**I'm going to school. I'm auditioning for the lead in the school play." Chelsea answered in a shaky tone.**_

_**Jim laughed darkly. "Of course. You got to do whatever it is to make your so-called dreams about fame come true. Why do you even bother trying? We both know good and well that those "dreams" are never going to come true."**_

_**The words hit Chelsea straight in the heart. Her father said hurtful things to her all the time, she was used to it. But what he said to her just now was the most hurtful and heart-shattering thing he could've ever said to her. Chelsea soon felt tears of hurt develop in her eyes as she continued to look at him.**_

"_**Why are you so cruel towards me? It's not my fault mom died!"**_

_**She knew right then and there that was the wrong thing to say.**_

_**Right as Chelsea said those words, she could see the anger in her father's face. His face was redder than a tomato, the way he held her arms tightly said it all. Releasing her right arm, he lifted up his right hand and smacked her across the face, causing the bottle of water sue was holding to fall on the floor.**_

_**He regained his grip on her right arm, gripping both her arms tightly.**_

"_**How dare you speak to me that way!? You should know better! If you ever speak to me like that ever again I'll hurt you worse than what I just did now. Do you understand me?"**_

_**Chelsea nodded, doing a small gulp before answering him in a shaky voice. "Y-yes s-Sir."**_

_**Jim released her from his tight grip.**_

"_**Good. Now leave before you're late for school."**_

_**Chelsea nodded, holding back a sob that she so badly wanted to let out.**_

_**Once her father was out of the room, she bent down to pick up her bottle of water. Chelsea walked to the nearest mirror to examine her face and all she saw was a large red mark on the right side of her face. She touched it and felt a slight sting. A tear fell from her eye as she felt it. After standing there for another few seconds, she grabbed up her bad and walked out the door.**_

_**Walking down the sidewalk, It was complete and total silence. Chelsea pulled out her I-Phone and ear buds and 'I'm Ok' by: Christina Aguilera soon began to play. This was the song she decided days ago she was going to sing for the audition. It fit her perfectly.**_

_**Chelsea soon arrived in front of Midtown Science High. Getting to her locker, Chelsea pulled out the things she needed for her first period, which was English. After getting everything she needed, she shut her locker. When she turned around, she saw Peter standing directly in front of her, that smug smile on his face.**_

"_**Peter! You scared me." Chelsea said, startled.**_

_**Peter chuckled, smiling softly. "Sorry."**_

_**Chelsea stifled a small chuckle. "What else is new?"**_

_**Peter chuckled again but then turned serious once he saw the mark on Chelsea's face.**_

"_**What happened to your face?"**_

_**Chelsea froze once Peter asked that question. She didn't know what to tell him, she didn't want to tell him that her father slapped her across the face. So instead, she made something up.**_

"_**Oh you know me, I've always been a total klutz. I was walking down the sidewalk with my ear buds In and I wasn't paying attention and I tripped and fell face first on the cement. Imagine that." She lied, stifling another soft chuckle.**_

_**Peter looked at her and knew right away she was lying. He knew her father had something to do with it. For the past 11 years he knew, but he didn't let her know that he did. And he figured it was time that she knew.**_

"_**It was your dad wasn't it?" He asked, looking directly in the eyes.**_

_**Before she could respond, the bell for first period rang.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about. I'll see you at the audition."**_

_**Those were Chelsea's last words to Peter before she headed off to her first period.**_

_**Peter stood there. All he could think about was Chelsea and the abuse she endured from her father. He didn't care what it took, he was going to protect her, no matter the cost, even if that meant Spiderman becoming involved, he was going to keep her safe.**_

_**The day went by fast and before Chelsea knew it, It was time for the audition. As soon as the 3:30 bell rang, Chelsea made her way to the auditorium.**_

_**Chelsea soon got inside the auditorium. After waiting about ten minutes, it soon became her turn to go onstage. Getting onstage, she stood in front of the microphone, her hands shook, nervousness overflowing her body. She took one look into the audience and just like he promised, she saw Peter sitting front row, smiling his signature smile at her and she soon felt all her nervousness fade.**_

"_**Hi, my name is Chelsea Adams and I'm auditioning for the lead role, Tracy Turnblad. I'll be singing 'I'm Ok' by: Christina Aguilera. Hope you all like it."**_

_**Clearing her throat, Chelsea began to sing.**_

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK_

**Sitting there, watching her sing, Peter could see and feel the emotion in her voice. He never felt this much emotion since Uncle Ben died.**

**Once Chelsea finished singing, not letting the emotion get the best of her, the whole auditorium clapped and cheered for her.**

**Chelsea couldn't help but smile and chuckle.**

"**That was amazing Chelsea, a very emotional and moving audition. I'm delighted to say that you have the part, no doubt about it. I'll see you at rehearsal's starting Monday. Congratulations." Mrs. Andrews, the director said with a smile on her face.**

**For the first time throughout the whole day, Chelsea was overwhelmed with joy.**

"**Thank you so much Mrs. Andrews. You won't regret this! Thank you!"**

**Walking off the stage, Chelsea saw Peter. Without a word, she ran up to him, dropping her stuff in the process and hugged him tightly, tears falling even harder than before.**

**Peter wrapped both arms tightly around her, holding her in his arms, safely and securely, feeling himself starting to tear up as he held her. He couldn't deny the strong feelings he had for her. He cared about Chelsea, more than he ever cared for Gwen. And that was saying something. But he knew the risk he'd be putting her in if they decided to become more than what they currently were. He could only hope that she felt the same as he did.**

**Being inside his arms, Chelsea had never felt safer. The way he was hugging her said it all; she always knew that Peter would protect her no matter what, it's what he always tried to do for her throughout her life, just simply being there for her like a lifelong best friend would. But lately the feelings she had for him in freshman year had begun to resurface, and slowly but surely, they were growing stronger. She too knew the risk she'd be putting herself in if they became more than friends. But right now at this moment, she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him, regardless of the consequences that would lie ahead of them.**

**After hugging for what seemed like forever, they finally let one another go. Just as Chelsea was about to open her mouth to speak, so did Peter, leading both of them to chuckle.**

"**You go ahead." Chelsea chuckled.**

**Peter chuckled softly, smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to come have dinner with me and aunt May. She's making her famous spaghetti and meatballs. She's been asking about you a lot."**

**Chelsea chuckled softly. "Are you asking me on a date Peter Parker?"**

**She could see Peter blushing softly, the edges of his flat cheekbones turning a slight red.**

"**Yeah, I guess you could say I am." He smiled softly.**

**Chelsea smiled, blushing slightly. "I would love to join you both. I miss aunt May and anxious to know how she's doing."**

**Peter smiled, feeling his heartbeat accelerating. "Well miss Adams, let's go."**

**Chelsea laughed softly as she and Peter grabbed up their things and headed to the Parker house.**

**They got to the house in record time. Chelsea looked across the road to where her house was to see if there was any sign of her father being home, she saw there were no lights on. So that either meant he wasn't home or he was merely just passed out on the couch drunk.**

"**You alright Chels?" Peter asked, noticing where she was looking at.**

**Chelsea nodded. "I'm fine, let's get inside."**

**Peter smiled softly, but once Chelsea turned her back, he looked back at the house, gritting his teeth and his knuckles tightened.**

"**I'm home!" Peter called out once he got inside and dropped his stuff down.**

**Aunt May came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. She had changed since the last time Chelsea saw her. She aged a little bit, but you couldn't really tell it. Her hair was still the same dark color it used to be, just a hint of grey in it; but she still looked the same as Chelsea remembered.**

"**Chelsea Adams, I was wondering when I'd see your face again." Aunt May smiled.**

"**Well once Peter told me you were making your famous homemade spaghetti and meatballs, I couldn't refuse." Chelsea chuckled, smiling at her.**

**Aunt May smiled and came up to Chelsea and gave her a motherly hug. "It's so good to see you again Chelsea. You're looking more and more like your mother everyday."**

**Chelsea's heart dropped once aunt May made that last comment, and Peter could sense it. But Chelsea brushed that feeling off and did a soft smile.**

"**That's what people tell me."**

**Aunt May smiled. "Well dinner's just about ready, why don't you and Peter come help set the table."**

"**Not a problem." Chelsea smiled.**

**Once Aunt May got into the kitchen, Peter & Chelsea had already gotten the plates and silverware and had the table set by the time aunt May had brought the dish of spaghetti out. Taking the seat next to aunt May, Peter sat across from Chelsea. And they begin to dig in.**

"**Wow aunt May that was delicious! Thank you so much." Chelsea smiled, getting up to put her plate in the sink.**

"**You're welcome Chelsea, you know you can come over anytime you like. And judging by the state of things, I think I'll be seeing a lot more of you around here." She replied, a smile on her face as she looked right at Peter.**

**Peter's face turned a bright red and Chelsea couldn't help but laugh softly. "Thank you Aunt May, dinner was great. I'll see you later."**

"**It was good seeing you again, don't be a stranger." Aunt May said.**

"**I wouldn't dream of it." Chelsea replied with a smile.**

**Once Chelsea's back was turned, aunt May gave Peter the 'what are you waiting for look'. Once Chelsea had her coat and bag in hand, Peter followed her out.**

"**Thanks Peter, I had a great time and I enjoyed seeing Aunt May again." Chelsea said.**

"**You're welcome. Since uncle Ben died, she hasn't had many visitors, let alone going out. I thought some company would be a change for her, and I'm glad it was you. She thinks of you as her own, just like she does with me." Peter said, looking at her.**

**Chelsea nodded, doing a small smile while blushing softly at the same time looking back at Peter who couldn't stop looking at her.**

"**Well I guess I'd better get back home." She said, feeling fear overflow her body.**

**Peter looked at her for another few seconds and without a word or hesitation went towards her, pulling her towards him and pressed his lips softly against hers, touching the left side of her face with his left hand, rubbing the left side of her neck tenderly with his thumb, tracing the side of her face gently.**

**The kiss took Chelsea by complete surprise, this was the last thing she ever expected to happen and in all honesty, she was glad it was happening. Without hesitation, she kissed him back. It was soft, passionate. She felt as if they were the only people on the earth. She rested her arms around his neck as he held onto her tight but not too tight not moving his lips from her.**

**Once they pulled away from another, they looked at each other breathlessly, their eyes locked on one another as Peter held her closely to him, his hand still in the same spot it was before. They kept their gaze on each other for another few seconds before he released her.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter asked, smiling at her once more.**

"**You know where to find me." Chelsea replied, smiling softly at while blushing at the same time.**

**Peter chuckled softly, looking at her one last time before she turned away, walking towards her house, watching her as she walked inside then turning to walk inside his house once he saw her inside, smiling to himself.**

**Hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Gwen will make an appearance in the next chapter and as will the hero we all love, Spiderman. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can bring those two into the next chapter, don't hesitate to inbox me! Am I moving things too fast with Chelsea/Peter? Or is it just right? You guys know what to do. REVIEW! **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

03/26/2013

**I just wanna give you guys an update. I am SO sorry to all my loyal readers out there for taking SO long to update this story all of you seem to love reading so much. But school, work, & MAJOR writers block have taken up majority of my time and I just haven't had the time to sit down and plan everything out for chapter 3, not to mention my internet at home is being stupid. But nevertheless, I AM going to try and get chapter 3 up ASAP for all you loyal readers that i love SO much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your love and support for this story, you guys just don't know much I really appreciate it. Thank you! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**And now, the moment all you amazing and loyal readers have been anxiously waiting for… Chapter 4! Thank you all so much for your patience and support for this story, you guys are really awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, it belongs to the genius that is Stan Lee. And I don't own Andrew Garfield; if I did we'd be married by now. Hehe! ;)**

Chapter 3:

_3 Weeks Later:_

It had been three weeks since the kiss between Peter and Chelsea took place. This didn't automatically make them boyfriend and girlfriend. Whenever they were in the same class or at lunch, or even walking down the side walk like they always did, it was always casual, nothing awkward. They shared smiles and glances at each other, causing Chelsea to blush like a little school girl, which she hated Peter for and vowed to get him back for it. It was nothing more, nothing less.

Since rehearsal's for the school play began, they saw less and less of each other. Peter had been there some days to watch her rehearse, while other days, he was a no show, making excuses about why he wasn't there, saying that something came up. For the past week it was beginning to be a natural occurrence, which started to worry Chelsea.

Chelsea woke up the next morning, doing what she always did to get herself ready for school. She waited every now and then to see if she would receive her usual morning text from Peter, but she never did. She was really beginning to get concerned, it wasn't like Peter to go days without talking to her, It wasn't like him at all. Grabbing her things, she headed downstairs.

Getting downstairs, she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee, which she knew had some form of alcohol in it. She went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and a _Nature Valley _granola bar. Then Jim began to speak.

"You were late coming home last night. Where were you?"

Doing a soft gulp, Chelsea slowly turned around to face her father, who had a cold stare in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Rehearsal's at school ran later than expected." She answered him, small fear in her tone.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Jim did a dark chuckle, sitting the cup down still looking at her with a cold, icy stare.

"Just like your mother. Thinking just because you live In New York City that you're going to become some big shot celebrity, when In reality, all you'll ever be is a waitress in some small town diner, washing dishes and taking people's orders."

Chelsea felt hurt like she never had before. She wanted so badly to stand up to her father, but she knew the risks if she did, but they didn't matter anymore.

"At least mom had dreams and was determined to go after them. But they changed once I came into the world and when she married an abusive alcoholic like you."

Chelsea knew she had done it once she said the words she just spoke.

Balling up his fists till his knuckles were pure white, he threw the coffee cup against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces, he got up and grabbed Chelsea tightly by both her shoulders and shoved her roughly against the staircase, causing a scratch on the left part of her wrist and forearm, and a noticeable bruise on the right side of her neck, which was now beginning to throb with ever increasing pain.

"What did I tell you about talking to me in that kind of tone? You ungrateful little bitch! You just love provoking me don't you?! Keep that little mouth of yours shut and we would have less problems!"

He released Chelsea, who's body was now shaking and wracking with fear as tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She slowly got up, her stuff back in hand. Before she could walk out the door, he called out her name, he tossed a check at her, telling her to go to the bank and cash it for him. Without another word, she was out the door, check inside her wallet.

Walking down the sidewalk, it was nothing but pure silence. She continued walking down the sidewalk till she heard a voice calling out her name. Chelsea turned around and saw it was Gwen Stacy, daughter of the former police captain, George Stacy. Chelsea and Gwen were best friends, had been since freshman year. Since her father died, they never talked as much as they used to, which was surprising Chelsea now at why she was choosing to talk to her now.

"Hey there Chelsea! It's been too long. How are you?" Gwen asked, as she gave Chelsea a big hug.

Chelsea hugged her back, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"It has been too long. I guess you could say I've been doing alright, nothing new really. How are you and your family holding up?"

"We're doing well, well as well can be. It's tough to deal with, but I'm dealing."

Chelsea nodded. "That's good."

Gwen nodded her head too. She looked at Chelsea and saw the scar on her wrist and forearm, but most importantly the large bruise on the side of her neck. She put her hand over her mouth in shock, knowing that someone did this to her, knowing that someone was her father, thanks to Peter for telling her all about it.

"What happened to your neck and hand Chels?" Gwen asked in a concerned and fearful manner.

Chelsea's heart and body stopped, she was really hoping and praying that no one would notice, but she could tell that it wasn't going to work that way.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a little falling accident down the stairs, no big deal."

Before Gwen could respond, they arrived at the school. Chelsea was lying, Gwen could see right through the lie. But instead of questioning her anymore, she dropped the subject quickly as Chelsea got to her locker.

Chelsea got the things she needed out of her locker for all her classes. Once she closed her locker, she saw Peter standing next to her, a bruise on the side of his face and a gash of blood on his left wrist.

"What happened to you?" Chelsea asked, her tone full of concern.

Peter looked at her, immediately seeing the scratch on her hand, but most importantly the large bruise on the side of her neck. He could feel anger and rage build up inside him, imagining her father doing that to her.

"I think the better question would be what happened to you?" he asked, looking her dead in the eye and giving her the 'don't give me that I fell down the stairs excuse, cause I'm not gonna buy it' look.

"This isn't about me Peter and you know it." Chelsea said, giving him the 'please don't do this' look.

Peter continued to look at her. He was tired of keeping his opinions to his self about the situation, and more importantly, angry at the fact that Jim was getting away with treating her this way. He was going to do something about it, soon.

"How much longer are you going to let him do this to you Chels? The man is treating you like his personal punching bag and you're letting him get away with it! You need to tell someone Chels, you can't keep letting him get away with this. I've already lost one person close to me, I'm not about to stand by and watch it happen again. I won't."

Chelsea looked at Peter and could see the pain and also sincerity in his eyes and hear the fear in his voice. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, to tell him he was right about everything. But she knew if she told one word about anything, that it would be the last thing she would ever do.

Before Chelsea could open her mouth to speak, the bell rang.

"I Can't." And without another word, she walked away.

Peter watched her walk away, a mixture of anger, rage, and sadness filling up inside him.

"If you won't do something about it then I will." Peter said to himself through gritted teeth.

The school day soon came to an end. Chelsea hadn't spoke or heard from Peter since their conversation. Walking by herself, she arrived at the New York City bank to cash the check her father had given her. She went inside, making her way to one of the bank clerks to cash the check. Before the banker had the chance to process the request, gunshots were suddenly going off and people were screaming in terror.

"**EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR! RIGHT NOW!**" The robber shouted.

Everybody, including Chelsea followed the robbers orders, all huddling into a small group, not knowing what would happen next.

Fear overwhelmed Chelsea, she had never been in a situation like this before, but heard plenty about them on the news and they never ended well. Right now, at this moment, she feared the worst for her life.

The robber suddenly looked in her direction, coming towards her and grabbed her against her will, holding a gun against her head, and a arm wrapped tightly and securely around her waist to make sure she didn't escape.

Her heart was pounding rapidly at about 300 miles per hour, insides wracking with terror. So many thoughts swarmed around her head, the biggest one being whether she would make it out alive. Chelsea silently prayed to herself that she would.

The robber kept ushering the bankers to go faster with the money and that if they didn't that he was going to blow her head off.

'What a lovely way to die.' Chelsea thought sarcastically to herself.

When the bankers weren't hurrying, Chelsea heard the gun click against her head.

'This is it.' Chelsea thought to herself.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she waited for the gun to go off against her head. Before the robber could pull the trigger, she heard a voice behind her and the robber.

"Looks like someone didn't have enough lunch money. Haven't you bank robbers learned anything? If you're going to rob a bank, at least try to keep a low profile about it, instead of shooting up the place and attracting attention like a bunch of amateurs." Said the voice in a sarcastic tone.

When the robber turned himself and Chelsea around, they saw New York's one and only hero, Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man." Chelsea said softly in a hopeful voice.


End file.
